Imminence
by Naokyy
Summary: ATTENTION SPOIL T7 - Lors de la guerre finale, Harry apprend une terrible vérité. Plongé entre chaos et désespoir, il croise Draco, d'habitude si fier Serpentard, qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Confrontés à la mort, face à face, ils n'ont plus rien à perdre.


Hey !

Alors ce petit Drarry est un truc que j'ai écrit il y a assez longtemps, mais dont je suis particulièrement fière (vous me direz si j'ai raison ou pas!)

ATTENTION AUX SPOILS T7

Ce passage se passe entre le moment où Harry quitte les pensées de Rogue pour aller dans la forêt voir Voldemort.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ! Mais ils sont à la talentueuse J.K Rowling !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Il devait mourir.

C'était ainsi, aussi simple que cela…Elevé, entrainé et destiné à mourir. Comme tout le monde, évidemment, mais l'amertume l'avait saisit, emplissant son cœur d'une haine et d'une peur sans nom. Après tout, il avait toujours eu l'espoir vain de survivre, qu'il allait vaincre Voldemort et continuer sa vie qui s'était arrêtée deux ans plus tôt, découvrir la vie, la liberté, l'amour, le mariage, les enfants et mourir après avoir pleinement profité…. Mais tout cela s'était effondré dès qu'il avait mit la tête dans la pensine.

Il devait mourir si il voulait sauver le monde.

Il aurait pu fuir, il aurait pu survivre tant que les autres mourraient, mais il n'était pas comme ça et parfois, il haïssait son courage et sa loyauté légendaire. Il déambulait, sa tête vide et remplie en même temps, cherchant désespérément tout se qu'il allait rater…. C'était…troublant, de se dire qu'il vivait ses derniers instants sans savoir quoi faire, un château en ruine, des morts à chaque recoin… Il soupira, étonnamment, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut sa virginité…c'était stupide, futile, enfantin mais il ne pouvait avoir d'enfants maintenant, ne pouvait se marier ou rire avec ses amis qui pleuraient sur les cadavres des proches… c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, se dire qu'il avait au moins contrôlé les derniers instants de sa vie. Il ne pouvait le demander à Ginny, c'était trop, elle venait de perdre un frère et probablement encore plus.

Il leva les yeux et c'est là qu'il le vit. Etait-ce le hasard ou le destin qui l'avait mit là ? Fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Ils se dévisagèrent, au fond, ils n'avaient plus de raisons de se battre, c'était leur dernières minutes à tout les deux…lui, dont la liberté ne tenait qu'à un fil, si le mage noir gagnait, il devenait son serviteur jusqu'à sa mort, et si il perdait…il finirait probablement à Azkaban ….Quelqu'un comme lui, perdre sa liberté signifiait la mort, ou la folie, et les deux amenaient à la même chose….

Draco Malfoy, les yeux rouges, son visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire, quelques marques de brulures sur la peau, faisait face à Harry Potter, ses blessures poussiéreuses et ensanglantées faisant échos aux siennes.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans émotions. Il ne fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour qu'ils saisissent, c'était le seul moyen. Leurs regards désespérés, la peur de la mort, l'envie de contrôler ces quelques gouttes de libertés… Ils comprirent sans vraiment comprendre, poussant rapidement la porte de la salle de classe vide et poussiéreuse, de toute façon tout les survivants étaient en bas, dans la grande salle, sauf eux, était-ils spéciaux ? Le hasard ou le destin….

Leur premier baiser fut chaotique, l'un plaquant l'autre contre la porte, il fallait faire vite, ils devaient mourir. Les gestes étaient pressés et lents, profitant des quelques secondes qui leurs feraient oublier tout, ils se fichaient de la personne, c'était la fin. Une main se fraya un chemin sous le haut, un frisson. La terreur et la tristesse se mêlaient à l'excitation qui s'introduisait, doucement, les plongeant peu à peu dans une perdition désirée. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, les mains se baladèrent. Découvrir, parcourir, sentir et embrasser devenaient les maitres mots, un corps d'homme ? Et alors ? Qui s'en souciait, ils allaient mourir. Dominant dominé ? Qui s'en souciait, ils devaient mourir.

Leurs bouches se lièrent encore, plus passionnément, plus profondément, ils se frottaient et se caressaient lascivement, leurs mouvements devenant plus lents pour devenir plus précis, plus taquins, cherchant un endroit, un bout de peau, une caresse qui fait frissonner, effaçant les traces de sueur, faisant doucement fuir la peur. Leurs corps étaient en sang, couverts de cicatrices, ce n'était pas agréable quand les doigts en touchait une, mais ce n'était rien, ils seraient bientôt morts et qu'était-ce la petit douleur d'une brulure face au feu qui s'étendait dans son corps ?

Les vêtements tombèrent, ils le faillaient bien, c'était leurs première fois, et ils voulaient faire cela dans les règles, leurs regards se comprenaient, ils ne parlaient pas, ils gémissaient, tout s'effaçait, la guerre, les amis, la famille, le mal, le bien, il n'y avait qu'eux, eux et leur envie de vivre, mais il fallait se résigner et profiter, profiter du peu qu'il leur restait…

Le brun fut déposé sur un bureau, ils étaient maladroits, grossiers, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils se touchaient, se comparaient, s'excitaient, s'aguichaient et s'embrassaient. Leurs langues se lièrent étouffant un gémissement plaintif, un râle de plaisir, suivit de bruits indécents. Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans son dos, une marque de plus parmi toutes les autres, un nouveau gémissement, ça faisait mal.

Mais qu'était-ce cette petite douleur face à celle qui suivit ? Il souriait. Pourquoi souriait-il ? C'était macabre, sinistre et sadique, mais il aimait cette douleur….il avait pu choisir de la dernière chose qui le ferait souffrir. Un choix, il avait choisit, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se cambra, gémit, se crispa tandis que le blond serrait ses ongles sur ses hanches, il se retenait…lui, de faire du mal au grand Harry Potter. Mais dans cette salle, en ce moment, il n'y avait que deux hommes, se fichant du nom, du passé et du futur, se fichant des opinions, n'étant là que pour une chose qu'ils trouvèrent. Il était entré. Le brun étouffa, pleura peut-être mais qui s'en souciait, se crispa, resserrant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Un nouveau gémissement, un nouveau râle. Vite. Il fallait faire vite. Ils devaient aller mourir.

Mais la précipitation ne concernait plus la mort, juste le paradis qu'ils atteignaient, était-ce toujours comme cela ou leurs esprits divaguaient pour simplement garder l'image d'un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint ? Qui s'en souciait. Le bureau bougea. Eux aussi. L'un pilonnait l'autre avec le peu de force qui lui restait, l'autre quémandant, gémissant, haletant au même rythme que l'un. Ils se fichaient de la fierté, ils en voulaient plus c'était tout, ils se suppliaient mutuellement, griffaient, mordaient, embrassaient… C'était tellement différents des rares fois où il avait embrassé…tout était différent. Son cœur et son corps se serraient, il avait et il allait rater tellement de choses… tout ceci n'était qu'un début d'une fin qu'il ne verrait jamais…Mais toute chose avait une fin et c'est dans un grand râle de plaisir, le bureau tapant maintenant fortement contre son voisin, que l'un d'eux vint, très vite suivit de l'autre.

C'était ainsi. Rapide, éphémère, intense, les dernières minutes de leurs vies…. Ils se regardèrent et n'échangèrent toujours pas un mot. C'était ainsi. Ils l'avaient fait, écartant temporairement la crainte et la peur. Ils se sourirent. C'était ainsi, cruel acte du hasard ou du destin ? Ils se relevèrent, se nettoyèrent d'un sort en se disant que c'était ironique que celui là soit le dernier avant de se rhabiller. C'était terminé, ils ne se reverraient plus. Ils allaient mourir.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, le brun s'étira vers le blond pour l'embrasser. Des sentiments ? Non bien sur que non…mais probablement un remerciement muet, un sort pour se donner du courage…

Il frissonna. C'était l'heure. Il n'était plus « lui » mais Harry Potter, et il devait aller mourir, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard.

Il glissa sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et sorti, descendant les escaliers de marbres, chaque pas le ramenait sur terre, son rôle, sa mort, sa peur, son angoisse… son besoin de rester fort, pour les autres. Il parla rapidement à Neville, le serpent, il fallait tuer le serpent. Il croisa Ginny mais resta sous sa cape. Il ne l'avait pas trahit, il allait mourir et personne ne saurait se qu'il s'était passé… personne…

…Il franchit la lisière de la forêt.

Son cœur se serra. Il était mort. Non pas lui. « Lui », gisant dans les bras d'Hagrid. Alors ils avaient perdu. On l'appela. Il regarda sa mère et hocha la tête avant de la rejoindre aux côtés de son père. La scène qui se déroulait lui importait peu, il avait juste peur et froid, il voulait que tout cela termine. Il regarda le visage du sauveur, lui semblait si paisible…. Il dégluti, tout se passa en accéléré, Potter se levant, la foule, Voldemort. La bataille. Mais lui s'en fichait. Lorsque les premiers sorts frappèrent, il ne prit pas part au combat, de même que ses parents. Ils fuyaient, sauvaient leurs vies. Il se retourna, regardant rapidement le brun avec un petit sourire. Au fond, il espérait qu'il survivrait.

Ainsi, ils seraient vivants.

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à commenter !


End file.
